ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thanksgiving Day Parade Lost Level (realistic version)
Rename Suggestion Since the articles of the regular levels from The Video Game have their official names, shouldn't this one? As Spook Central demonstrated, if you sift through the data files, you can pretty much find anything. In the listings that have the level names, this Parade level is named "Thanksgiving Day Parade" If you go to the Spook Central PC/Realistic Version then hit the Missing Features tab and scroll down to the "// CArtGalleryMenu" or "// CMissionSummaryLevelMenu" it's there. So to sum it up, can we rename it from "The Parade “the lost level” (realistic version)" to "Thanksgiving Day Parade Lost Level (realistic version)"? Mrmichaelt 09:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, and renamed. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Images Gallery Paradescreencap03.png Paradescreencap04.png Paradescreencap05.png Paradescreencap06.png How were these four confirmed to be part of the Parade Level? I know these four and the two Blinkers ones were from the trailer but it seems like these four were just part of the trailer or roughs works in progress for the last level cinematics (the dialogue is verbatim). Mrmichaelt 10:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Everything is subjective here on this issue. The pics are of them leaving either going to or leaving the parade. I lean on leaving. The ghosts chaising them appear to be from the parade, so that is why I included it. Where do you think they go? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::They might be 'Development' or Trailer-only. From the script draft p.40-46, that included the Parade level, after the Natural History Museum level - the Ghostbusters chase the Chairman through a portal to a Nether dimension - then end up at the Thanksgiving Day Parade. So Ecto-1b would still have been at the museum. Mrmichaelt 10:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::For the heck of context of where this is from, here is a link to the vid on youtube. (Link) Note it was from back in Feb 2009. No clue if that was the release date of vid, but its worth noting. I believe the ghosts that are chasing them are from the parade. Who knows if the script is valid with this screen cap. The ending game still mentioned the parade twice and that was removed from the game. Where was the Ecto-1B is a different matter. I had always concluded they had came to the cematary after fleeing from the parade. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Looking over the script in question, it is almost as far from the final game as it could be. I don't see how it is even be able to be used in this debate. It was made in "October 8, 2007" and it looks to be before development for the game really began. Scenes that we are talking about happened in 2008, and were deleted in early 2009 for no given reason. Perhaps the Ecto-1b being at the museum was the reason. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::True, all the parade material is scattered and incomplete and what's been found so far could be from different stages of production. They may well have returned to Ecto during the level. Two years later, we all learned Ray's Occult was going to be part of the level then there's much to be found out. Thanks for humoring mmy curiousity. Mrmichaelt 11:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Like said at the beginning, this article is subjective. It didn't make it to the final game. But it had made it past 2008 into 2009 it seems to me. The museum I can guess was near the parade route based on factor both Walter Peck and the Mayor are there. Then again it was a daytime thing after a night at the museum?! My head is starting to hurt thinking about this. The ghosts are most likely the marching band ghosts. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC)